I'm ok
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: A final de cuentas, la mentira favorita de ambos es "estoy bien". —NaLu Ft. Jude. *Gen*


¡HEY! Primero que nada, este fenómeno extraño (?) NO tiene romance, no, nada. Sera de los pocos drabbles que escriba sin este género. Indirecta/directa al Nalu, of course, in friendship.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I'M OK".**

Esta muerto. Su padre, Jude Heartfilia, ha muerto.

Se queda quieta, en silencio. No sabe que decir o hacer, como reaccionar. Como llorar.

¿Debe llorar su muerte?, ¿Por qué? Él no lloro la de su madre, la maltrato e intimido tantos años, le hizo sentir miedo incontables veces. ¿Por qué debería llorarle?

Obligación, nada más. Pero eso tampoco la motiva a llorar.

Llámenla monstruo, insensible, malagradecida, como quieran. Pero no llorara por él, nunca por él.

Agradece a la recepcionista de "Love & Lucky" y se despide de ella, sin mostrar cómo se siente en realidad.

Sus ojos carecen de vida, pero no quiere llorar. No lo hará.

No es tan fácil olvidar, todo el dolor que le hizo sentir. Ni los golpes y gritos que recibía de su parte, no es sencillo no recordar el miedo que sentía cada vez que volvía a su "hogar", junto a él. Lo temerosa que se sentía cada día.

Lo mejor es olvidarlo y seguir, seguir sola. Como siempre ha estado desde la muerte de su madre. Pero… ¿Qué es ese extraño dolor en su pecho?, aquel que se lo estruja hasta hacerlo pedazos. Que la incita a llorar.

¿Arrepentimiento? No… no puede ser, ella lo odia. Lo odia.

Entonces… ¿qué es? Un vago recuerdo, que vive en lo más profundo de su ser. Un dolor que no puede ser olvidado, una pesadilla sin fin, lágrimas no derramadas. Miedo.

¿Y que si las cicatrices ya han desaparecido? No cambia nada. El dolor sigue todavía, tan tajante y real como hace tiempo.

Camina por la ciudad, y con cada paso que da siente que va a caer, para no levantarse de nuevo. Nunca más.

Un hogar, eso es todo lo que ella deseaba, ¿tan egoísta era quererlo? Sí, siempre lo fue, y por su egoísmo, nunca lo pudo tener.

Se aleja poco a poco de ese gremio de comerciantes donde comenzó "todo". Y al hacerlo, cree escuchar el eco de una niña destrozada gritando: ¡ya no más, por favor!

Sus ojos se humedecen, el aire se le escapa. Prometió que no lloraría, ¡lo prometió! Y eso lo que está a punto de hacer. Mentirosa.

Siente su cuerpo pesado, no aguantara mucho más. Los horrores que vivió en su infancia vuelven de golpe, la hacen dudar. Le estremecen el corazón, un sollozo se escapa de sus labios. Y todo lo que puede desear es que acabe pronto.

Que acabe pronto, solo eso.

¿Por qué? Solo atina a preguntarse eso. ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir tanto por su culpa?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan rota?

¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba?

¿Por qué?...

Que importaba si tenía 16 años, en el fondo, seguía siendo aquella indefensa pequeña, que no sabía dónde podía refugiarse, sin los brazos cálidos de su madre.

Una voz furiosa le taladra los odios, es inconfundible. Le pertenece a él, es su voz. Tan áspera como la recordaba, tan viva.

Tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Y esta sola, sola con la soledad. Siente que cae, ya no puede más. Grita con furia, sin importarle estar en medio de la ciudad, grita con todo su ser. Quiere desahogarse, quiere quitarse ese peso de encima que le impide levantarse y sonreír.

Quiere ser fuerte…

Siempre guardándose todo, callando, llorando en silencio. Ya no podía seguir así. Simplemente ya no podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

Su voz rota esta, pero no para de gritar. Furiosa e impotente da un golpe con su puño al frio suelo. No sabe cómo ponerse de pie. Patética.

Otros golpes acompañan al primero, resquebrajando sus huesos. El crujido de estos hace presencia, y lo acompaña el pecaminoso color escarlata, brotando lenta y tortuosamente manchando todo lo que toca. No ha dejado de gritar.

¿Y si muriera?, ¿podría tener un final su sufrimiento?

Ya no resiste más. El dolor reflejado en su rostro es demasiado, la desesperación que envuelve su marchito corazón de papel es mucha. Solo puede llorar…

Saladas lágrimas se deslizan por su piel, cortándosela. Ya ha dejado de golpear el suelo, sus manos están rotas. Todo en ella lo está. Nada a su alrededor está bien, nada.

Un sentimiento de soledad la embriaga, y el olor a frustración hace presencia, acompañado del de la sangre. Su frustración. Su sangre.

Su todo… su nada.

Alguien más esta a su lado. Lo siente, pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y descubrir quién. Solo llora, también ha dejado de gritar. Ha perdido la voz. Ha perdido todo…

El desconocido toca su hombro, en señal de consuelo. Las palabras sobran, ahora sabe quién es. Es él… su amigo, su compañero. Natsu.

La luz en su eterna obscuridad. La cálida llama que envuelve y cuida su roto corazón. La razón por la que siempre dice: **estoy bien**. Aun cuando no lo este, justo como ahora. Porque ella nunca esta ni estará bien. El daño que su padre le causo es muy grande como para soportar. Pero a su lado, junto a Natsu… no importa la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas, o heridas ocasionadas. Él siempre estará ahí, para consolarla y reconfortarla. Para decirle su mentira favorita: "Todo está bien"…

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Feliz día del padre mundo! (?) Aja, ando de loca ignórenme e_e Primero: les recomiendo totalmente escuchar la canción del mismo nombre de Christina Aguilera, es hermosa TvT Segundo: Lucy en el fondo es así, tarde o temprano va a terminar rompiéndose. Pero sabemos que Natsu estará ahí cuando eso pase x3 Tercero: Ojala les haya hecho querer cortarse las venas con una zanahoria (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
